


This is not a forever home

by Liz_is_happy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, M/M, Moving, New Family, New house, Phandom - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_is_happy/pseuds/Liz_is_happy
Summary: Dan and Phil are moving





	This is not a forever home

**Author's Note:**

> Dan and Phil are actually moving! So I wanted to write a fanfic about it, enjoy

After the first box was packed, Dan was already tired of packing. He wanted to leave this broken apartment as fast as he could, but if it meant this much physical movement he was fine right where he was. After all, all he really needs is Phil, and he'll be content. Hell, they could be homeless, and it would be alright with Dan. Phil was his home after all, and that's all he needs. Of course, it wouldn't hurt to have a place compared to living on the streets in the rain...  
Dan sighed right as Phil walked into the room, carrying a box labeled "Phil's stuff #1"  
"Hello love, having fun?" Phil chuckled and put down his box, walking over to where Dan stood.  
"It'd be more fun if you were helping me" There was a slight edge to Dan's voice but he laughed.  
"It'd be more fun if we were done" Phil sat on their couch, their couch. Soon this couch wouldn't be here, it would be in an entirely new house with an entirely new setting and an entirely new chapter of their lives.  
Six years, they've been living here for six years. It feels like just yesterday they just moved in and unpacked, kissing in front of this new chapter of their life. Now that chapter was over and it was time for a new one.  
"Are you going to miss this place?" Phil whispered after Dan sat new to him, wrapping an arm around his waist.  
"Hell no," Dan laughed and wrapped his arm around Phil's waist "Okay, a little bit, but as long as you're with me i'll be fine, after all this place is a dump"  
"How sweet of you to say Dan Howell," Phil smiled and yawned even though it was 10 in the morning "This place was our home for so long, but this new place will be a great change"  
"It's not a forever home Phil," Dan rolled his eyes but smiled anyways "Hopefully one day well have our own house with a dog"  
'Our' kept circling around in Dan's mind, but 'Dog' was what was circling in Phil's.  
"Our fans seem really content on us getting a dog-" Dan sighed and Phil cut in "Because we need one!"  
Dan chuckled and kissed Phil's cheek "I know love"  
Phil blushed, even though they've been together for six years now he still blushed when Dan showed any sign of affection, maybe it's because he can hardly believe he's got him, or maybe it's because he love him, who knows.  
"At least i'll be rid of that stupid wicker bed" Phil sighed, earning a laugh from Dan  
"What do you mean, we've had good times on that wicker bed"  
"Dan!"  
"it's true, why do you think the support was falling apart?" Dan laughed again and Phil covered his face with his hands. "Nice cover-up, i'm sure nobody will even guess why it's really breaking"  
"What was I suppose to say? 'Yeah, the support is falling apart because every time Dan and I fucked we had too much fun and it was too much for the bed to handle?'"  
"It would've been funnier if you said that" Dan has no shame.  
"I can't believe you" Phil pushed Dan away, but he was smiling behind his pale hands.  
"well, soon that wicker bed will be gone, and you can get a better one that can handle our shenanigans"  
"thanks for the encouraging words"  
They sat in silence, each thinking of the same thing.  
While they're both excited to be moving out of this apartment that is falling apart and its annoying neighbors, they know deep down they'll miss it. And while they'll have all they need at the new place, the emotional hold they held on this place was indefinable and undeniable.  
They'd filmed so many videos here, had so many Christmases, all the baking videos filmed in their now empty kitchen, all the kisses shared around the house and cuddles shared in beds, drunken nights spent talking about everything, secret whispers shared over pillows soaked in sweat, laughter and tears built this place and laughter and tears will bring this place down.  
Another thing entered their already filled minds, was it all worth it?  
All the fame they've held over the years, was keeping their relationship a secret from everyone worth it? Was hiding the fact that they have matching gold rings worth it? Was everyone knowing everything about them worth it? Was having no privacy worth it? The fame?  
Who knows?  
Certainly not them.  
All this thinking made Dan's head spin, and he pulled Phil closer, to remind himself their's somebody else here with him, that he'd not alone.  
"Are you alright Dan?" Phil' blue eyes clouded over with worry as he looked at his husband  
"Will you go with me to the hallways?"  
They had this silent agreement that if Dan ever felt like he thought too much for this own good that he'd ask Phil to go to the hallways with him to help clear his head.  
Phil usually made it go away pretty quickly.  
They walked hand in hand, their hearts beating as one.  
"Phil?"  
"yes?"  
"Is this all worth it?"  
"What do you mean Dan?"  
"I mean the fame, is it really worth keeping secrets? Is it really worth not having any at the same time?"  
"The way I look at it, because of the fame we met, and I wouldn't have it any other way"  
They laid side by side in the cramped hallway, but they weren't uncomfortable  
"I suppose you're right" Phil placed a hand on Dan's chest, drawing calming circles "Don't worry about it love, everything will work out I promise," Phil held Dan as close as he could, which wasn't hard because of the cramped nature of the hallway. "You always know what to say love" "I try" They kissed like it was the last time they ever would, but it was only the beginning of the new chapter in their lives.


End file.
